Capricorn Shura
Shura is the Capricorn Gold Saint and one of the twelve strongest Saints in Athena's service. Said to be the most loyal Gold Saint, Shura has a strong fighting spirit along with the legendary sword, Excalibur. He is also the man responsible for Aioros' death who was branded a traitor by the Grand Pope. Appearance Shura has dark teal hair, blue eyes and dark blue eyebrows. Like most of his fellow comrades, Shura has not been seen wearing casual clothes. But while wearing his Cloth, his casual clothing is replaced by a purple outfit. Personality Shura considers himself the most loyal Gold Saint in Athena's service, and will eliminate anyone who wish her harm. However, he is falsely led to follow the wrong path because of Pope Ares and is thus a powerful foe for the Bronze Saints as they make way through the twelve houses of the zodiac. The battle of the twelve Houses House of Capricorn Shura reveals himself by first splitting the ground where the Bronze Saints stand and confronts Shiryu who just recently pushed Seiya, Hyoga and Shun across prior to the attack. Revealing that he murdered Aioros 13 years ago, he is challenged by Shiryu who swears to avenge Aioros' sacrifice. Taking his "Sho Ryu Ha", Shura easily dodges the attack after having his cape tattered and retaliates with his "Jumping Stone", sending Shiryu flying into the wall of the House. Removing his cape, Shura approaches Shiryu and prepares to finish off the Bronze Saint and slash at his shield. As he removes his hand, Shiryu's shield shatters before Shura proceeds to eliminate his Cloth as well. Once more Shura prepares to attack, but his attack is blocked by Shiryu's "Shinken Shirahadori" technique. Receiving a powerful kick, Shura notice Shiryu's Cosmo expanding at a rapid rate, reaching his 7th sense. Once more receiving the "Sho Ryu Ha", Shura easily deflects it before exposing Shiryu's weak point at his heart. Piercing Shiryu's heart as he prepares the next attack, Shura is admired by Shiryu as he intentionally exposed his weak point in order to break Shura's right arm. As the two Saints' battle reach a climax, Shura charges one last time at Shiryu, piercing his heart again but is unable to remove his arm. Shiryu then chops off Shura's arm before grabbing him from behind, unleashing the forbidden move "Ko Ryu Ha" which send them both flying towards outer space at an immense speed, completely shattering the House of Capricorn in the proccess. Realizing his wrongdoings in the past as Shiryu states the true duty of a Saint, Shura apologize to both Shiryu and Aioros before accepting his death as the two Saints fly further into outer space. Asgard Shura makes an appearance in Shiryu's mind, reminding him of his duties as a Saint during Shiryu's battle against Fenrir. It is revealed that Shura gave Shiryu his own Gold Cloth before kicking him back to the House of Capricorn, moments before being pulverized, entrusting Athena to Shiryu. Poseidon Again, Shura appears in Shiryu's mind during his battle against Krishna, revealing another thing he gave Shiryu during their battle at the House of Capricorn. While giving Shiryu his own Cloth to protect Shiryu, he also transferred the power of Excalibur to Shiryu's right arm, which would allow him to break Krishna's "Golden Lance" and later cut the General's chakram points. Hades Wall of Grief Shura is revived along with his fellow Gold Saint comrades as all twelve Gold Cloths arrive at the Wall of Grief, in order to assist Seiya and the Bronze Saints in reaching Elysium. Sharing one last touching reunion with Shiryu, he gathers his Cosmo to Aioros' arrow along with his comrades, but the blast claims the lives of all twelve Gold Saints, leaving only their Cloths behind and the rest up to the Bronze Saints. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Shura is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow Gold Saint comrades, his Cosmo has a powerful golden aura. Techniques Excalibur: The legendary sword, Excallibur. It's not a physical sword, but a powerful Cosmo which rests in all of Shura's limbs. This attack allows him to split the ground or any object he decides to attack. He eventually teaches this technique to Shiryu whom would later come to surpass the Gold Saint with this very technique. Jumping Stone: Shura leaps at his opponents from behind, grabbing their shoulders with his legs. He then proceeds to launch them far up in the air where they most likely land on the ground with their head first, causing great damage. Cloth Shura wears the mighty Capricorn Gold Cloth, one of the twelve most powerful Cloths which has been bathed in sunlight. It resembles a mighty Capricorn with large horns at the helmet. The Cloth covers most of the body, leaving little of the body unprotected. Shura wears a fabric cape around his shoulders, although he discards it when it is tattered during his battle against Shiryu. Category:Gold Saints Category:Capricorn Saints Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Saints Category:Deceased characters